Gakkuri no Kioku
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: -AU- A strange unnamed group attacks during a ball and Luke is suddenly taken away. Asch becomes determined to find Luke before something bad happens. Jade and Guy join Asch and the three set out to find Luke. Implied Shonen-Ai. Yaoi Later
1. Prelude

**Gakkuri no Kioku**

Prelude

"_**The rose is fairest when it is budding new, and hope is brightest when it dawns from fears."**_

All around me I could hear people screaming out in pain. I could feel the heat of the flames nearby and I could feel the tension of fear in the air. All around me the world seemed to be falling into some sort of disarray and all I could do was hold on to the man standing next to me.

Sometime during my attempt to fully grasp the situation I found myself grasping the shirt sleeve of a tall long haired brunette by the name of Jade. I did not really know this man, he was visiting our country with his King, but right now I don't think I cared who he was.

I was surprised he did not pull away from my grasp or tell me to let go. Actually I felt encouraged to hold onto him and not let go until I felt safe again. I doubt I would ever feel safe again though. Minutes ago we were attending a party; a simple dinner party to celebrate Jade's king, King Peony's visit to our castle.

Suddenly loud whistling was heard from out side and then everything meshed together in a blur. Here I stand now facing a large hole in the castle wall clinging to a man I don't know anything about other then his name, with people around me dead, dying, or just as lost as I am.

"Is his highness safe!?" called out the voices of soldiers who finally pulled themselves out of their stupor. I felt sure Jade would leave to fin his king amidst the mess of rubble and flames but he did not move. I felt a twang of guilt in my chest as I gripped on tighter scared of what was to come next.

"With an attack come the ones that will spill blood." Jade muttered looking out past the glow of flames. "Come." I obeyed without question as I followed the man without letting up my grip. The walk was slow at first but sped up until we reached the courtyard where the glow of flames was behind us and bits of the castle lay at our feet. "So they beat us out here…" Jade spoke drawing my attention from the rocks on the floor to numerous men clad in black armor before us.

"Hand over the Noble and we'll spare your life." The largest man spoke stepping forward as he placed his hand on his sword.

"You seem to already know what I will tell you." Jade hinted as he nodded his head toward the man with a light smile playing at his lips. "Why bother saying anything at all?"

"I thought I would give you a chance." The large man said before all of the men drew their swords only a mere second after the first. "We'll take the child by force then."

After that my ears began to ring. I couldn't hear anything anyone was saying. Jade opened his mouth and moved his lips but I heard nothing. Then the leader opposite us pointed his blade before five men charged at one time.

The moment felt like it would last forever. The black armored men ran at us so slowly that I felt that I hand time to could the number of dents in the black metal they wore. Then time caught up with itself as the man closest to me lost his head. As it came off of his shoulders the other men stopped coming at us and I felt time stop as the blood from the cut poured from his neck and my hand fell from Jade's sleeve.

I felt myself falling to my knees when time started up again and my hearing returned. From somewhere behind me I heard the battle cry of someone familiar before a streak of blond ran past with sword drawn. As he ran past I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears as my knees at long last met with the stone ground below me, and just as I was about to cry out in fear a hand covered my eyes and I was quickly pulled into a comforting embrace of protection.

"Don't look." A strong soothing voice spoke into my ear. My fear slowly turned down as I sank into the embrace given to me. The one protecting me now was the same one that during the party called me useless drift wood, Asch.

I no longer wanted to be here. I didn't want to be in this castle and I didn't want to be in this country. I was more terrified then I had ever been in my life. I felt that I had no control over anything that would happen, or was happening.

"Asch, take Luke and get the hell out of here!" Guy's voice called from the same direction of the clangs of metal. After a few seconds nothing seemed to happen then I felt Asch move his head against mine in a nodding motion before I was picked up bridal style. I cough a glimpse of what was happening from where Guy had called. Dozens of men laid at his feet bleeding out blood colored black in the orange light of fire as dozens more charged at him attempting to kill him.

"GUY!!" I screamed out before my head was forced into Asch's chest and I felt us running from the fight.

"Don't worry Luke, I'll be right behind you!" Guy called before metal clashing over powered his voice.

"I'll make sure of that." I heard Jade's voice say as an odd sound resembling the sound of an electric charge came about before a sudden explosion resounded into the night air.

"GUY!" I screamed as loudly as I could with a mouth full of Asch's clothing.

"Believe in him. He'll come if you believe he can make it out of it alive." Asch's labored voice softly spoke as the sound of his foot steps changed from stone to carpet. He continued to run for a while before he stopped and let me down. I stood for about a second before my knees gave out and I fell to the ground. "Luke!" he called out as he knelt next to me.

"Why is this happening!? What did we do to earn this!?" I shouted loudly trying to get an answer.

"I don't know either but you can't shout and we can't stay here! We have to move. If we don't those men in black will find us and possibly kill us." Asch said as he tried to help me stand.

"Guy, and Jade, and everyone, what about them!?" I questioned with so much fear in my voice every syllable shook.

"Luke get a hold of yourself!" Asch said loudly before someone appeared in the hall.

"I've found you." Said the voice of a man I knew all to well.

"Master Van!" I said with pure joy. I had never been so happy to see my teacher in my entire life.

"Come quickly you two, I've secured a ship we can escape on." Van spoke as he jogged to us. I started to stand to meet with my master when Asch pushed himself before me. I didn't understand why he did it but I didn't have time to wonder why when the same whistling from before sounded from the window next to us. I looked at Asch who had shuddered before something tore the roof off of the castle hallway we were standing in. Large rocks began to wall threatening to kill us if they hit us. One particularly large one was coming down at me and Asch. Van pushed forward and knocked both of us out of harms way. Soon after the rubble fell I felt Van over me letting the smaller rocks still falling hit him. I looked next to me to see Asch curled up on the ground under no protection. I was about to call out to him when I noticed a small stream of blood coming from him.

"ASCH!" I shouted loudly trying to crawl to him but Van stopped me.

"There's no time!" Van called before picking me up and running away from Asch who lay on the ground bleeding.

"ASCH! ASCH! Please do something! Tell me you're alive!!" I shouted as I was carried farther and farther away from my counterpart. I had started to cry when I noticed his hand rose up before it fell again. "Master Van! Stop he's alive we need to help him!"

"I said there's no time Luke!" Van spoke as I was yet again carried away from someone important to me.

I looked to the ground that was moving quickly the pattern on the carpet melded together in a mess of different colors that seemed like nothing but red to me. I saw in my mind Guy and Jade fighting for their lives but in the end falling at the end of someone's sword. I saw Asch bleeding out onto the castle floor until he died. I saw the people from the party all dead on the marble floor eyes wide open with surprise. "No…" I muttered lowly as I closed my eyes. The images ran over again and again faster each time the first reel ended. "No…" I said louder as fire and blood mixed into my vision.

"NO!" was the last thing I remember screaming at the image of Asch dead on the ground. After that I lost all feeling of myself and all sense of anything. I do not know what happened but I felt powerful. Like I had control over something.

For once I felt like I had power to protect people.

--

_**Prelude End**_


	2. Chapter One: I just want to go home

_Author Time:_

_Hello there my dear readers. My name is Kaiku and I am the author of this lovely Fan fiction. A few first notes before I go on. I hate people that do not review. It takes me longer to update with no reviews. So why don't you take a minute or so and send me a review okay? I am a huge yaoi fan. _

_(__**YOU CAN SKIP THIS BUT IT'S NEAT!)**_

_**Extra**__: I've been taking my time writing this obviously but I took some time and figured out a very complex calendar for Auldrant. Info I collected from a TotA wiki let me know about the weekly layout and also about how many months there are in TotA. :) I doubt I'm going to go over and entire year using this story but it's fun. A year on Auldrant is 765 days, roughly about 109 weeks, but simply put a year is 13 months long. The months are crazy long, how do I know; because Asch was born on Remday,_ _Lorelei-Redecan 48, ND 2000. Meaning that months are long. I then did some random math using our calendar and came up with how many days are in each month. So the following are the months and the days that I calculated, add it up yourself. _

_Rem Decan-61_

_Sylph Decan-49_

_Undine Decan-61_

_Gnome Decan-60_

_Ifrit Decan-61_

_Shadow Decan-60_

_Shadow Redecan-49_

_Ifrit Redecan-61_

_Gnome Redecan-60_

_Undine Redecan-61_

_Sylph Redecan-60_

_Luna Redecan-61_

_Lorelei Redecan-61_

_Confused? Meh, whatever. Here are the days of the week and then I'm back to fan fiction. Remday, Lunaday, Ifritday, Undineday, Sylphday, Loreleiday, Gnomeday. _

_Then repeat the week starting with Remday. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fic. Tales of the Abyss and all characters and or items associated with it belong to Namco.**

_-+--+-_

_**Chapter One**_

_I just want to go home…_

"_**Our strength grows out of our weaknesses."**_

_Lunaday, Lorelei Redecan 46, ND 2017_

How could I have thought that even for a minute I could have protected him from Van? I thought I could by annoying him so more attention would be placed on me and not that man. I knew in my heart that there was something wrong with Van and I was right.

The party that night started like any other stiff neck party that high class royalty have. Slow orchestra music that simply repeats in the background as noise to keep the other nobles amused as they chatter away about how their horses are better than the rest or how their son or daughter will merry into a wealthier family.

At times like these all I can do is act as snobbish as they act and endure the dull and idle chat of people that I would really rather not be around. Only a few people at the party were people who I would even consider starting a conversation with but even they were a stretch to consider. Truthfully the only one I could talk to without worrying about anything at all was Luke.

Luke was the son of the Duke who was my uncle. Luke Fon Fabre was my age with the same birthday, eye color, and a lighter shade of my hair color. The only difference between me and him was about three hours. I was born merely three hours before he was and because of this I was sought out more than he; unless by that man, Van, Vandesdelca Grants. When we turned seven he showed himself to us and our fathers told us that he was to be our teacher in the art of swords. I declined at once simply stating that I wanted nothing to do with the man while Luke on the other hand was more than happy to accept Van as his teacher. I had wanted Luke to agree with me and that we would take a different teacher but he would not back down, so out of concern for Luke I took Van as my teacher as well.

Over the years we learned how to sword fight from him. I was the better of the two of us and the most mature. Luke would bring to question if he would really ever have to kill anyone so often it annoyed me. One day I snapped at Luke which turned our friendly relationship to something a bit more hostile. I now often make fun of Luke calling him less then royal and nothing but wood adrift at sea. I can't actually talk to him like I used to anymore simply because now it would seem awkward and unnatural. That night, however, I didn't care about any of that. All I could think of was saving Luke. As terrified as I was in that situation I pushed aside my fear to try and save him.

I felt as if things were going well until Van appeared. I had a very bad feeling about his appearance before us in that time of chaos so I stood in front of Luke by more of a feeling then of choice. My feelings in the end turned out true when a small dagger met with my stomach before the explosion that tore the roof off from over us. I was knocked out from a rock that hit me but not for too long. I heard Luke shouting for me to do something so that he would know I was alive. Hearing his pained voice I raised an arm as much as I could to show him I was alright, for the time being anyway. I could not predict the state I would be in if I were left alone. I was bleeding badly from the stomach wound and my head felt like it had been split in two. After that is nothing but a blur.

When I woke up I was laying back in a bed of white sheets and blankets. From my torso to my hips I was wrapped in white bandages while I could feel some kind of pressure on my head most likely from even more bandages. I looked around the best I could hoping that I would find Luke resting his head on the bed or staring at me, anything at all but I found no sign of the red head.

"Luke…"

--

**(Third PoV)**

Asch slowly moved to an upright position taking in the sights of the room trying desperately to determine where he was. This was nowhere in the castle that he knew of and he prided himself of knowing every inch of the castle. As he moved he felt a throb from his knife wound and loosely covered it to try and dull the pain. After the wave of soreness subsided he looked around once more before the door leading out to the hallway opened and Guy walked in carrying a silver platter with a bowl, a glass, and a pitcher on it.

"Oh good you're awake finally. Your father and the Duke were getting worried about you." Guy said with a smile before he set the platter down then took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Do you remember who you are?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Asch questioned with a grimace from the pain that arose when he spoke.

"Looks like you're still the same Asch. I guess not even a strike on the head can sway you." Guy surmised as he poured an amber colored liquid from the pitcher to the tall clear glass. "What do you remember from that night?"

"The men in the armor, you and another man fighting them before I took Luke and ran…" Asch slowed down a little before looking at Guy. "Then Van showed up. He tried to tell me and Luke that he had secured a safe way out.

"He tried to come close but I protected Luke and he stabbed me. Then the roof was blown off by something and the last thing I remember was Luke calling for me to show him some kind of movement so he knew I was alive." Asch elucidated before he looked down at the sheet coving his lower body.

"Well, at least now we have a lead." Guy spoke before holding the glass out for Asch to take. He waited until the red-headed prince took the glass before he stood up. "Luke's gone missing. We don't know where he is or if he is even alive, but now we have a place to start." Guy smiled a little. "Do us all a favor and stay in bed for now. You're in no condition to be getting worked up. If you move around too much you'll reopen the wounds that Grand Mage Ion worked so hard to close."

"So Van really did take Luke…" Asch said as he gripped the glass in his hands tightly. "I always knew, I always knew, that Van had some kind of other agenda."

"We know you did." Guy sighed before he put a hand on Asch's shoulder. "Right now think of what Luke would tell you if you tried to get out of bed."

"Don't bleed on the carpet they just washed it." Asch muttered picturing Luke in his head.

"I guess he would say something like that after getting over the initial shock of you being injured." Guy chuckled looking to the window that faced out to the harbor. "I know that you want to look for Luke on your own. I doubt that telling you to stay in bed and heal would do anything. If I had to guess you'll probably be gone by tonight." Guy glanced at Asch whose emerald eyes faced away from the blonde. "I knew it. If you plan to leave at least hold out until tomorrow afternoon. You'll have rested somewhat and I'll have time to put something together."

"Put something together?" Asch questioned with a dull confusion behind his green eyes.

"I'll be going with you. Not as a protector or whatever but as someone else looking for Luke. He's my best friend and I consider him a little brother." Guy explained. "I feel more then an obligation to save him. Call it more like…instinct." Asch stared at Guy with an unmoving gaze. He was stunned that Guy had more then felt the same why that he did. "So, will you wait?"

"Fine…" Asch growled looking away from Guy and to his drink. "I'll wait until three. After that I'll be gone."

"Alright. I'll start making sure we've got everything. I should be ready at two. We'll find Luke…I swear it." Guy then left with his promise having been made.

'_Is it right for the ashes to look for the flame?_' Asch thought closing his eyes as he remembered what his father had told him.

"Luke, in Ancient Ispanian, means Light of the Sacred Flame, your name, Asch means Meaning of Life. Both of you have strong names and together you will lead our country to a new future. Luke will light the path you will walk as you give the meaning of being alive to your people."

_((A/N: I don't think Asch really means that but I didn't want to write that it was because he was the leftovers of the replica stuff. I gave it a pretty meaning.))_

Asch moved slowly so that he could stand up. After his feet touched the plush carpet below he carefully tested how his legs would hold up with the weight of his injured body.

Once he was sure he could support himself Asch stood to look out of the window. On the horizon he could see black clouds crawling toward the city which put him off. The last thing he needed was a storm to make things harder. He remembered Van telling the two red-heads that he had gotten a ship, but where that ship had gone to was the current question.

--

**(Luke PoV)**

"…_**Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei**_

_**Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei**_

_**Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va**_

_**Rei va neu croa tue rei rei…"**_

The first thing I heard was that song. I did not understand the words, but I felt like they were meant to soothe and heal, protect even. The song was sung beautifully, each word drifting into my consciousness, pulling me from my sleep.

Why was I asleep anyway?

Images of the night flooded into my mind. Guy, Jade, the party attendants, the men in black armor, Master Van, and Asch. That's right, I remember now. Someone attacked the castle during a dinner party and a lot of people got hurt. Jade, I think he was trying to get me out of there, but we ran into the black armored soldiers and they demanded me. What did they want me for?

Jade refused to hand me over to them and then Guy appeared and stopped the soldiers from attacking Jade. Guy then moved to attack the enemy men killing one just a few feet from where I stood. It scared me that the man had been cut and bleeding was so close to me. Asch covered my eyes and led me away from the fighting.

Then we met Van. In that long corridor that I have grown to despise Van stood with news that he had attainted a ship that would take us from the castle to some place safe. I, like all other times Van had something for us, want to jump at it but Asch wanted nothing to do with it.

Van was trying to help us out but Asch still refused. I would have shouted at him if the ceiling didn't collapse over us. Van jumped to save us pushing Asch out of the way and shielding me from the rocks. Asch still got hurt though; he was still bleeding and dying in the corridor.

"Asch…" I muttered squeezing my eyes closed more.

"Are you awake?" A soft female voice spoke to me lulling me from the dark memories.

For a moment I played with the idea of just keeping my eyes closed, but I decided to open my eyes and look at whoever was singing before hand. My sight blurred greatly when they met the light of the sun hanging in the middle of the sky. After a minute or so my vision adjusted and I was able to survey my surroundings. I was under a shady tree lying next to a girl who looked about my age with extremely long sandy brown hair and bight blue eyes. She looked down at me with a concerned expression on her features. Her long bangs fell away from her face enabling me to see both of her blue eyes. She wore what looked like some kind of brown uniform. I felt that I had seen it before and took a guess it might have been a Magic Academy uniform.

"Where am I?" I questioned trying to sit up. When I was propped up on my elbows an intense wave of dizziness washed over me causing me to lay back down.

"Please don't try to get up to quickly. You're outside of Daath." The girl told me as she placed a delicate hand on my shoulder to keep me down. "I was training and you suddenly fell from the sky wrapped in some kind of rainbow light. It gave me a good fright."

"Daath? Rainbow light?" I repeated confused. How did I get to Daath and what was the light about? I was completely lost. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tear, and you are?"

"Luke."

--

**(Third PoV)**

"I see, that is strange." Tear said after Luke explained where he was from. "How did you get from Kimlasca to Daath?"

"I don't know." Luke hummed looking about the grass field that the two sat in. It was relatively empty save for a few stones scattered in random places and trees. The ground seemed to have fallen out about two hundred or so yards ahead and Luke took a guess that the city was beyond that cliff. He had head from Asch that Daath sat in the middle of a crater of sorts.

"What do you remember happing last?" Tear asked gaining Luke's attention once again.

"Well…" Luke drew out. He was not sure how to tell her that the last thing he remembered was the castle being attacked. "I was with Master Van and then, this sensation welled up inside me and I blacked out."

"What kind of sensation?" Tear asked. Her eyebrow had perked up at the mention of Van but she said nothing about it.

"To protect…" Luke left the sentence in a sort of mid-finished tone before Tear encouraged him to continue. "Our castle was attacked by some people clad in black armor. They said that they wanted me so my cousin took me away from the battle. Then we met Master Van and he saved me from some falling rubble but Asch got hurt. Master Van said that there was no time and he started to drag me off. I started to think that everyone was going to die so I started to feel like I wanted to protect them and, well, you know the rest." Luke told his story in the fastest way he could think of.

Tear stayed quiet for a long time which made Luke feel like he maybe should have said nothing. After a few minutes passed Luke found himself staring at the ground with an uneasy feeling when out of the blue Tear stood up. "Come on, I'll take you to see Master Mohs he should have a way to help you."

"You're going to help me?" Luke asked staring at Tear who had held out her hand to the red head.

"Of course. Grand Mage Ion would want the Academy to help you out as much as we can. The Grand Mage isn't here right now but…" Tear stopped speaking suddenly and sent a fire spell across the grass at a bolder. "Show yourself!"

At first nothing happened then in a swift movement a blur of white came from behind the rock and darted at Luke. It was about to make contact when Tear blocked the assailant with a metal staff.

After being stopped Luke could make out that the white blue was a teen aged bodied boy with tremendously wild green hair. On his face was a mask with red embossing on its otherwise smooth gold surface. "Annoying woman, get out of the way."

"Who are you?" Tear hissed the question.

"You Magic students are all the same. You always have questions and demands. Why don't you just get out of the way and be obedient?" the green haired attacker questioned.

"Its fine if you don't want to answer, I'll treat you like any other enemy." Tear spoke before the ground rumbled and a large stone spike shot from the ground. The attacker jumped back quickly narrowly avoiding the stalactite.

"That was close…" the boy spoke adjusting his mask. "It's still way too early in the game to let you see my face." He chuckled before facing Tear. "I'm Sync the Tempest, now if you don't mind hand over Luke."

"How do you know my name!?" Luke shouted the question as he stood up quickly.

"Heh, my boss told me. I'm sure that you want to see him right now. Why don't you just come with me?" Sync held out his hand to Luke. "Van is worried about you."

"You're talking about Van Grants aren't you?" Tear said stepping in front of Luke.

Sync made a frowning face before a smile dawned his lips. "You're Van's little sister aren't you?"

"Master Van's…sister?" Luke voiced confused.

"Don't go with this boy Luke. He's dangerous." Tear warned.

"You're really getting on my nerves." Sync deplored. "Just go away, he doesn't concern you anyway."

"I already told him I would help him." Tear glared. Luke stood behind her completely lost. Sync knew Van but Tear was Van's sister. Asch had always told Luke that he was a bad judge of character because he did not think of everything before making friends.

'_Not true.'_ Luke thought looking at Sync. "I'm not going with you. There's no way that you're here to help me. You tried to attack me."

"I didn't have my weapon out until this woman stopped me." Sync muttered. "But if you want to have it that way I'll take you to Van by force."

"Over my dead body!" Luke shouted.

"Normally that can be arranged but…" Sync shrugged before he vanished in a white blur again.

"Where'd he…?" Luke questioned looking about quickly. He was a little startled when Tear pressed her back to his but Luke knew it was so that they could watch each other's back to the fullest. The day that Asch made Luke learn why this tactic was critical was the longest day Luke could remember. Asch had somehow managed to get enough people surrounding them for the back to back to become workable. For seven hours after that the Asch put the both of them though a marathon of watching, waiting, parrying, attacking, and repeating. At the end of the training Luke dropped to his knees completely drained. Asch helped Luke to a tree and the next thing Luke remembered was waking up at sun set with Asch sleeping against him.

It was one of those rare days that Luke and Asch got along. It was one of those rare days that Luke missed.

The sound of moving grass jerked Luke from his thoughts. The red head quickly looked to the right at Sync who was running right at him. He moved at if to grab a weapon only to remember that he did not have one. '_What do I do now!?'_ Luke shouted at himself. He was really bad a magic Artes so he gave up learning them about three years ago. It was only now he wished that he didn't.

"_When you don't have a weapon and you're facing an armed enemy it's best to remember this attack."_ Asch's voice spoke in Luke's head. "**Flash Flare**!" Luke called making a sweeping motion with his hands as if a sword was in his hands. White light flashed from Luke's palms as he pushed them forward blinding Sync. The teen boy cried out as his vision was completely over taken with white light.

_(A/N: I'm going to make up a few things like up Artes, skills, and attacks to move the story along quickly so you guys get chapters faster.)_

"Let's get out of here." Tear shouted grabbing Luke's hand and leading to the cliff. "Just trust me." She spoke before forcing the two of them to jump off of the cliff. Just as Luke had though earlier Daath laid hidden in the crater, a kind of natural barrier from forces unknown and a safe haven for the needy, Daath right now looked like the safest place on Auldrant.

"We're gonna die from this!" Luke shouted as he saw the ground below approaching quickly.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet!" Tear shouted pointing her staff at the ground. "**Splash**!" she cried before water spilled fourth from her weapon slowing their fall until they landed on the ground safe but wet.

"Holy crap that was… just wow." Luke muttered before looking up. They had fallen a long way down and Sync was staring at them from the cliff's edge. "It doesn't look like he's going to follow us." The red head stated watching the green haired boy leave.

"We can't be sure. Let's get into the city and then we should be safe." Tear muttered standing up. "Come on."

"Right."

--

Upon entering the front gates of Daath, Luke seemed to have become quite the klutz. He was bumping into people, and knocking things over left and right. He had never been in such a busy place before. Sure he had been out in Baticul, a few times with Asch and Guy on special occasions but it was a part of the city that never had many people, a high class area of sorts. Thus, enormous numbers of people on small streets equaled a very klutzy and troubling Luke.

"Are you always this disorientated?" Tear asked grabbing Luke's hand after he had knocked over a bird cage causing the brightly colored bird in it to start squawking loudly.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this many people." Luke explained as Tear weaved in and out of the crowds of people skillfully avoiding hitting anything.

Tear said nothing as she continued to lead the two through the people. They walked in silence until they came to the largest building in the city. "This is the Magic Academy it was founded over one thousand years ago by Yulia Jue and is currently headed by Grand Mage Ion." Tear spoke as she started up the stairs. Luke followed along quickly not wishing to be left behind in such a crowded city. "There are different areas of the Academy that represent the different levels of magic being learnt. The highest point of the building belongs to the Grand Mage but below him are the weakest students."

"Wait…why are the weaker students at the top? Shouldn't it be the stronger are at the top?" Luke voiced his confusion.

"The very strongest of students are on the ground level so that if at anytime someone attacks we can deal with the attacker quickly and hopefully without casualties." Tear explained. "Would you want all of your people to die just so you can live? It's better to start strong and avoid unneeded and unwanted blood shed."

"I get it." Luke spoke as Tear pushed open the large doors to the Academy. "That's a pretty good idea." Luke noted so that he could maybe say something to get Asch thinking that he was smart for once.

"This way." Tear beckoned Luke forward and toward a pair of ridiculously large doors. "This leads toward the Focus Hall."

"Why is everything in here huge?" Luke voiced more to himself then to Tear.

"It's was built this way so that we could hold vast numbers of people without any discomfort." Tear explained walking toward a large stone at the end of the huge room. "Anymore questions?"

"Er…not really." Luke muttered blinking quickly. "Sorry, I've been told that I have a bad habit of thinking out loud…loudly…" as he spoke Luke reached back and scratched the back of his head.

"It's not a problem, come on; Master Mohs should be this way." Tear smiled leading the red-head to the stone base where a rather large and modest looking man stood behind a podium. "Master Mohs, I'm back."

"Ah Tear, I'm glad to see you back. Who is this young man?" Mohs asked in a voice that made Luke change his mind about the modesty of the man. To the red head every word that the fat man spoke was laced with deceit.

"His name is Luke fon Fabre, the son of Duke Fabre of Baticul. It seems that the castle was attacked last night and Luke was spirited away to the Upper Fields outside of Daath." Tear explained bowing her head.

"I see. I take it you want to go home?" Mohs asked directing the question at Luke. Instead of speaking Luke simply nodded. "Well, we don't have anyone that can escort you right now, unless you would take the request, Tear."

"I'll accept." Tear spoke firmly accepting the assignment of taking Luke home.

"Excellent." Mohs smiled causing even more distrust on Luke's side. "Then you can set out when you are ready. Grand Mage Ion went to Baticul not too long ago and was supposed to have arrived early this morning. I want you to report if anything happened to the Grand Mage, am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

With the last two words spoken Tear bowed and turned to leave. Luke looked at Mohs for a moment before giving a slight bow then quickly followed Tear whose long strides had already crossed half the length of the room. She seemed to be in a hurry now and Luke was curious as to why.

"You fight with a sword do you not?" Tear asked him without turning to face him.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you…never mind." Luke was about to ask how she had know but he remember that this was Van's sister. Van fought with a sword so of course someone being taught by Van would use a sword.

"I'll get you one of the Magic Knights swords. For now I'm going to take you to a waiting room. I'll get everything we need and come back to get you. If all goes well we should be in Baticul by Gnomeday."

"We can't make it before Undineday?" Luke voiced a feeling of hopelessness.

"Not a chance, especially if Sync comes after us again." Tear explained glancing back at Luke. "Why do you want to be back that soon?"

"No reason." Luke shook his head before Tear opened a door. "So I wait here until you come back for me? Sounds boring."

"I'm sorry, but the Academy is huge and you could get lost easily." Tear said. "Lost because you don't know the building." She added seeing Luke's anger building on his face. "If anyone asks you why you're in here just tell them that you're my charge."

"Right…" Luke said slowly nodding his head. "Don't take to long."

--

Less then an hour later Tear returned with supplies in hand and a blade for Luke. The noble inspected the blade carefully before he placed it over the bottom of his back so that he could draw it quickly. He was not going to say anything about the sword being to dull or heavy. It was just something he would use until he got home.

"Let's head out then." Tear started to walk away as Luke thought about home.

"Okay!" the red head called before following the brunette woman quickly.

"I'm surprised that you're not complaining about leaving so soon." Tear noted as she and Luke walked side by side.

"The day is still early." Luke lied.

"If you say so, I won't pry."

The streets had even more people then before running about. Everyone was running about buying, talking, and running errands. Luke noticed that he wasn't hitting people anymore. The two continued to walk until they reached the city gates during that time Luke guessed that the reason he had not ran into people this time thru was because he wasn't shaken up from almost dying.

"From here on out we need to be on guard. Animals, and people could attack at anytime and you cannot show quarter to either." Tear warned Luke. "If you are being attacked by a human chances are that they are out to kill you. The best thing to do is attack with all your might, even if it kills them."

Luke did not like was he was hearing, but it wasn't the first time he heard it, or had reason to believe it.

When Luke and Asch were ten someone had tried to kidnap them and had gotten pretty far with the two until Asch stole a weapon when the kidnapper was not looking. He at first demanded that the kidnapper let the two of them go, but the man laughed at Asch and tried to take back his weapon shrugging off that a child had no business with a weapon. Asch quickly injured the man who then got angry and lashed out. A small scuffle broke out and before he knew it Luke was looking at the man trying to suffocate Asch. The lighter haired boy did not know what to do so he picked up the sword that Asch had been forced to drop.

When it actually came time to hit the man trying to kill Asch all Luke could do was knock out the attacker. After Asch was breathing normally again he told Luke to look away. The more innocent of the two was confused by Asch's words but he looked away all the same. A slice and a thud where the next two sounds Luke heard before he snapped his vision back to Asch who had cut the man's head off. The younger voiced his distress and confusion as to why Asch would kill and the darker haired boy responded.

"_If you're being attacked by someone, seventy percent of the time they are trying to kill you. If you don't fight back to kill then you might as well cut your own head off. If we would have left him alive he would have found us in no time. I told you to look away because I know you can't handle it." Asch smiled to Luke though his face was still troubled. "You don't have to worry about anything Luke, I'll protect you." _

Not long after that Luke tried to ask Van what he thought about killing. Asch was nearby and got angry about the question so he shouted at Luke. After that Luke believed that Asch hated him. He believed the whole bit about protecting Luke was a moment of circumstance and from that day on the two were on rough grounds. Luke liked the days when he and Asch would argue but it was because they were friends.

"…ke. Did you hear me?" Tear's voice pulled Luke from his thoughts. "I said once we get to the port we'll be boarding a ship that will take us to Baticul."

"That doesn't sound so dangerous."

"It may not but there still danger involved. The ship as to make multiple stops at different ports, and will rest in Sheridan for a day." Tear explained reading off of a paper she had.

"The ship won't just go right there?" Luke questioned with concerned eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Tear shook her head as the port came into view. "It shouldn't be too bad, but keep your guard up at all times."

"You sound like Asch…" Luke sighed rolling his eyes.

"Who?"

"What?" Luke tried to play off like he had said nothing. He didn't understand why but he would rather that Tear know nothing about him. He just wanted to go home and forget that he had ever been so far from home.

"Never mind." Tear gave her own sigh.

Within the hour the pair boarded the ship and were shown to their rooms. Luke's room was right across from Tear's and roughly decorated in nothing but a wood crate, a hammock bed and a window. "This is like a prison cell."

"It's the best we could do without drawing too much attention. Here change into this. Your clothes stand out." Tear added handing Luke a bag. "After the ship leaves the port it should be fine to travel around the deck and look about. Stay in your room until we're out to sea."

"Alright." Luke nodded before closing his door. Looking around the room Luke decided it would be best to just change. Hopefully the boat would be en route before too long because the young Duke did not know how long he could stay in the room for.

The red head turned and locked the door so no one could walk in on him changing then set down the bag and pulled out a long white coat a pair of black slacks and shoes as well as a long black scarf. The young noble wondered if Tear got the right size as he looked at the coat. He dug around a bit more and found a long sleeve black shirt as well as a note.

"_**I don't know if I got the size right with the coat but everything else should fit. The shirt and the pants stretch and if the shoes are wrong just keep your own on." –Tear **_

"She's good." Luke thought as he read over the message again. "Hmm…It gets cold on ships right?" he asked no one as he looked at the clothes considered to be winter gear. "Alright." He huffed as he started to take off his long tail coat and dirty slacks. Once Luke was down to his underwear he pulled on the pants buttoning them to discover that they fit perfect. With a smile on his lips Luke struggled with the shirt until his long hair was out of the fabric's hold and freely resting on his back. The sleeves were longer then he had thought before hand as he looked at the black clothing that covered to the middle of his palm.

Next was the coat. If it fit Luke would have to cut it up a little so that he could put his sword on his back if not it wasn't a big deal. As he reached for the coat a loud hour sounded before the red head felt the boat moving. He was in luck by the time he was done messing with his clothes the ship would be out to sea and he would be free to wander.

His left hand grasped the white cloth before lifting it up so he could take a very good look at what he was about to put on. After about a minute Luke grew found of the jacket and hoped that it would fit. If not he was thinking about someone how might be able to let it out so he could wear it.

The noble slowly slipped on arm into the sleeve until his fingers met air on the other side. Luke then moved to put his other arm in but moved faster until it was on completely. It felt like it fit well but the Fabre could not be too sure so he reached to pull out his sword. His movement wasn't hindered any bit so then he pulled out his weapon and did a few complicated moves to test the freedom he had in his new clothes. "This is great." Luke smiled sheathing his weapon skillfully. He reached and put his scarf on just as a knock issued from his door. "One minute!" he called before he walked to it and opened to look at Tear.

"Thank goodness everything seems to fit. Can you move well enough?" Tear asked him with a kind tone.

"Yep. This is great thanks." Luke smiled.

--

After a bit of a lunch with Tear, Luke stood at the bow of the ship looking out at the sea before him. He was worried about home, and about Asch. Luke did not know what he would do if Asch had died. After a few moments Luke realized that he was not even thinking about Guy who fought to cover his and Asch's getaway or Jade who had tried to lead Luke somewhere safe.

"Damnit." He muttered before he sat down with his back against the railing. "Please be ok…everyone."

-+--+-

(Chapter End)

_This makes the end of chapter one! Let's let out a cheer of celebration as the journey to home begins. I like how this is going. Asch and Guy are setting out to find Luke, Luke and Tear are on their way to Baticul. When will their paths cross? Will their paths cross? Will the trip home be a smooth one, or will the road be covered with potholes?_

_Next chapter:_

_**I'm looking for someone…**_


	3. Chapter Two: I'm looking for someone

_Author Time: _

_Ah, I'm going back to back right now. You won't see the results for a while though. I'm going to try and keep at least two chapters ahead of what you're reading until I'm done. :) This is so you guys don't have to wait too long between the story updates and whatever have you. I'm a little slow though, I take so much time updating things that I loose people quickly. The problem is that I get a really neat story running in my head and then I run into a brick wall with the words "writers block" tagged all over it. I don't want that to happen with this story so I'm going to write things out review the chapters, fix errors, and then add extra content to make the story flow nicely. Therefore, I'm planning things for once. Anyone reading this fan fiction should be frickin' grateful. Most of the time I don't do what I'm going to do with this and I wind up with a lot of stuff that I set up but don't use in the end. ((angry face)) Anyway! Thanks for reading and I hope you review and yada-yada. I love talking to peoplez. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fan fiction. Tales of the Abyss and all characters and or items associated with it belong to Namco.**

_-+--+-_

_**Chapter Two**_

_I'm looking for someone…_

"_**We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey."**_

▲_Ifritday, Lorelei Redecan 47, ND 2017_ ▼

**(Asch PoV)**

It was nearing two quickly and Guy had not been to see me since the day before. Outside my door were two guards that were that were supposed to keep me in my room. They'd never know I left though because I was planning an escape through the window. The guards thought it was locked but I mastered picking window locks years ago. It was easy for me to pick a window lock from either the inside or the outside. Because of this I would sneak out to the city a lot. It was more fun to be in the city without some kind of advisor watching my back.

"That's it." I muttered pushing the window open. I was past two. I said I would wait for three but he told me two therefore I'm going to leave now.

"There you are." I heard Guy's voice call from below. "Hurry up, I've got a window of time for us to get out of here but its closing quick." He was sitting on a dark brown horse that had two heavy packs on either side.

"So you knew?" I said rolling my eyes before jumping down to land on the black horse that Guy had brought for me. I settled in quickly making sure that I was in the correct position. Falling off was not on my list of things to do.

"Here you are your majesty." Guy mocked holding out my sword for me to take. I looked at him before glancing to see that Luke's was among the things he had packed along.

"You aren't stupid after all." I commented nodding to Luke's weapon before taking my own and positioning it on my back near the waist with the hilt point out to the right.

"If I was stupid, Luke would have gotten into much more trouble growing up." Guy joked before he kicked the sides of his steed and took off at a run. My own horse turned around as I looked around before I copied his actions and followed along. The ride was fast as it should be for two people trying to run. I noticed that there was no one around and found myself wondering how he got everyone to vanished after an attack on the castle.

"How'd you get everyone to vanish?" I questioned as we ran through the main town. There were people here but none that could stop us from leaving. Guy did not speak until we were half way across the bridge.

"I set off an explosive in the garden." He admitted sheepishly. The location of the bomb he talked about ticked me off. I happened to actually like the garden and went there when I didn't want to be disturbed by the castle attendants or Luke.

"You could have set it off somewhere else!" I shouted as we started over the draw bridge.

"I could have." Guy chuckled. He set it off in the garden to piss me off. Damn him.

"Ah, we've been caught." Guy said as he slowed his horse down and stopped. "Hi there, Colonel!"

"That was short lived." I muttered looking at the man who was Emperor Peony's right hand man.

"You two are on your way to find that young Duke's son, aren't you?" Jade asked with folded arms.

"I guess you're gonna stop us?" Guy chuckled. "I'm gonna get thrown into the castle dungeon."

"Yes, yes you will, when we come back. For now I think we should make haste. Someone has probably informed the castle guard that they saw you two running through the main market area." Jade smiled as he beckoned for his own horse to come out.

"You are sneaky with your words Colonel." Guy sighed as he slouched in his seat a bit.

"It's very useful, and please the both of you call me Jade. If we're going to travel around it would be best to refer to one another with a little more familiarity. Calling Asch, Prince, would be a kidnapper's dream come true." Jade explained to my complete understanding. Now I just hoped that Luke knew enough not to go around throwing out his title.

After Jade mounted his horse the three of us were off again heading toward the dessert. Going through the marshes was out of the question due to a monster that was living there, and leaving by boat was obviously undoable. Therefore we would travel through the dessert to Chesedonia.

--

"Damn, it was freezing last night." Luke muttered as he walked out of his room shivering still. "Tomorrow night I sleep with my jacket on." He grumbled rubbing his arms. Outside on the top deck was warm from the sun. Last night after Luke finally started to feel incredibly cold the floor was too cold to walk on. He had an important decision to either risk frostbite or shiver in the hammock all night. Figuring it was in his best interest to keep his feet in good walking condition Luke settled on staying put for the night. He would have to strategize for the oncoming night so he would get more sleep and hear less of his chattering teeth.

"Did you sleep well?" Tear's voice called to him causing him to jump before he went back to shivering in the sunlight. "Are you alright?" she questioned as she walked toward him noticing he was shivering.

"Just cold, otherwise I'm fine." Luke jittered a bit as his body finally started to feel the sunlight.

"It gets rather cold at night out on the ocean." Tear stated which Luke made a face that said he had obviously figured that out now. "I'll light your heater tonight before I turn in."

"There was a heater?" Luke questioned in earnest not knowing of any heater that was in his room. All he had seen was a box in the corner and the "bed" that he was forced to sleep in.

"They're in every room, but you have to light them yourself." Tear nodded looking at Luke with an amused expression. "You didn't see it?"

"No…" Luke muttered as he figured that it was probably behind the box. "Whatever, so…when are we going to get to Sheridan?"

"We should be there soon. We'll spend the day there and then set off to Baticul." Tear explained as she reached in her bag for some food to give to Luke.

"I thought you said this ship was going to make a lot of stops, what's up?" Luke questioned wondering if the girl had worked something out with the captain.

"It made the stops last night." Tear explained as Luke began to eat. When she was rewarded with a confused look she elaborated. "The ship stopped away from the shore and took small boats out to the sea front villages that are difficult to access by ground. This ship brings those villages' supplies while at the same time ferrying passengers to where they want to go."

"Oh, that makes sense." Luke nodded his head seeing why the ship made stops. "They make money from the passengers to buy the supplies to give to the villages. Right?"

"Exactly." Tear nodded with a smile. "Look, there's the port." The brunette pointed at the fast approaching harbor. "Do you want to stay on the ship or go to the port town?"

"What about the actual town?" Luke asked looking to the right at the city of Sheridan.

"It's too dangerous."

"Of course." Luke rolled his eyes before his green eyes turned back to the port. '_Maybe I can at least find a gift.' _Luke thought as he thought about what tomorrow was.

--

"The ship will be departing in four hours!" called the captain from the speaker.

"Four hours? That's not the whole day." Luke muttered before he shrugged it off. He hoped that the quick departure would mean he would be home in time. "Now, if I sell this I should get enough money to buy something." He muttered looking at the clothes he had been wearing at the ball before everything went to hell.

The clothes were near perfect condition save for a few dirt spots and the very slight dampness, but the fabric and other material would sell for a high price. At the very least he wished it would. The noble nodded his head before he folded his clothes and put them in the bag that Tear had given him then headed out to the hall. Luke was determined to find something even if it took him the entire four hours.

With enthusiasm in his steps Luke made his way into the town and began his search. An hour passed before he was able to sell his clothes at a price that he thought was at the very least reasonable for the fabric and the accessories. It was not at much as he had hoped but he was something. Now he had to worry about finding something that would suit the taste of the one he was buying for.

'_No matter what it is he'll say it's a piece of crap.' _Luke told himself as he looked at the stands. He spent a long time trying to find one thing that caught his eye but none popped at him and then he heard it; the departure horn from the boat that he should be on. "Oh…shit." Throwing everything else from his mind Luke began a sprint back to the ship. He told himself that he could not miss this boat, if he was left alone there was no telling what would happen and getting left behind was the last thing he needed right now.

"You're in a hurry aren't you?" a very masculine voice asked before a large man dressed in black blocked his path.

"You should relax and enjoy Port Sheridan." A female voice spoke from behind Luke.

_((A/N: I am using Natalia's real name as what Largo had called her, Meryl. That's right, she's not a princess in this fic…AU away! XD))_

"Who're you two?" Luke asked looking between the blonde girl dressed in teal back to the man with wild black hair.

"Largo the Black Lion." The man spoke.

"Meryl the Mirage." The girl smiled.

"By the way you said your names I take it you two are in with Sync huh?" Luke asked moving his feet to be ready for any attack.

"We are the Six Arch-Mages." Meryl smirked before shifting her weight to one leg. "We are here to bring you to Van so why not come with us?"

"I'm not so stupid as to believe that you are trying to take me to see Master Van." Luke stressed looking from one to the other quickly. He had not moved much from were he stood. The last thing he should do is back himself into a corner.

"_Moving to a corner is the worst idea you could make." Asch said pointing at Luke. "You may cover your back but you also cut off any chance of running if the need arises. If a pair of enemies has you in a vice then you keep in the middle and watch them both. Any hostile movement from one will tell you that the other is going to move as well. When they both make their move is when you move. Wait until they are close then either take out the weaker or run."_

'_Running works well here. That girl has a bow.' _Luke noted keeping his eyes moving so as not to give away that he was looking at the two in a scanning way. '_The big guy uses a scythe and… he's huge…'_

"Just come with us quietly Luke." Meryl spoke with an arrogant tone. A second blast from the ship sounded telling Luke he needed to hurry.

'_If they have contact with Sync he probably told them about my 'Flash Flare' so I'm going to need a different fleeing attack.' _Luke thought letting his eyes stay just a little to take in his surroundings. In front of him was Largo, to his left was a wall of wood crates, behind him was Meryl, and to his right was a mountain of flour. '_Way too perfect.' _He told himself before facing the crates while drawing his sword. "**Fang Blade****!**" the noble shouted. Largo moved to block the attack but Luke had turned and directed it toward the flour.

In a huge puff of white all vision was cut off and Luke then took his chance to run. After a few seconds he was out of the cloud of flour and heading fast toward the dock. He probably already missed the boat which would leave him with an angry blonde girl and a very angry beast man.

"Luke!" Tear shouted from the deck where she stood with one of the ship's deck boys. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Luke shouted before an arrow whizzed past his ear cutting a few strands of red hair away. "Holy…!" the red head shouted glancing back at the girl who already had another arrow ready. Luke cursed himself for not being faster as he reached the only connection between the ship and the dock. "She's gonna kill me!" he shouted diving onto the wooden deck as another arrow was set loose. This one pinned Luke's scarf to the wall of the ship making it difficult for Luke to hide quickly.

"**Pow Hammer!**" Tear shouted knocking one of the arrows away as Luke struggled to get lose of the scarf. Once he was free he scurried away in the same direction that the deck boy had ran off to. "**Splash!**" Tear called sending out yet another attack this time stopping Meryl from jumping to the ship. When the blonde's head broke water the ship was too far out for her or Largo, who had finally cleared the flour fog, to reach.

"That was close." Luke huffed as he sat across from the deck boy.

"No kidding." The boy muttered gasping for air. "That was a real rush though."

"What did you do!?" Tear shouted scaring the boy away while Luke wished he could sink into the wall. "Why were those two trying to kill you?"

"They were in with Sync, how should I know!?" Luke snapped back before sinking back again.

"You should have been back on the ship sooner!" Tear growled before she walked over to the walled scarf and pulled it out. "When we get to Baticul I'm taking you straight to the castle or wherever the royal family is." Tear hissed pulling the scarf off of the arrow. She then tossed the sharp point over board and threw the scarf at Luke. "Light your own heater."

"What the hell crawled up her ass?" Luke expressed before standing up. "This is why Guy doesn't like women. They're anal about the stupidest stuff."

--

"This is taking too long." Asch muttered as he watched Guy and Jade water their horses.

"We just left," Guy pointed out. "We're half way to Chesedonia already, and that is pretty good by most standards." Guy nodded with a face had seriously wondered if Asch wanted to kill them all.

"I'd rather not walk, so stopping to water our transportation is priority right now." Jade advised. "In fact, we should stay the night here so that they can be fully rested and we can reach Chesedonia by early tomorrow morning."

"No." Asch said pointedly.

"Don't make me do something that will cause our relationship to become shaky." Jade mused.

"I'd like to see you try." Asch glared. Jade simply smiled, and that smile was the last thing Asch remembered before something hard hit the back of his head and he fell to the sand. "I really wished we didn't have to do that."

"I don't think you're being honest." Guy sighed as he placed his sheathed sword back on his side. "He's gonna kill me when he comes to."

"Probably." Jade conferred with a smile on his lips. "For now we'll rest."

"Right…" Guy agreed before picking Asch up. "Are we camping out or is there an inn?"

"It gets far too cold in the dessert to camp out. We'll go to the inn." Jade hummed a laugh before he effectively tired up the horses and then lead the way to the inn.

"I'm not going to wake up tomorrow. I can feel it in my bones." Guy shivered before glancing at Asch. "He and Luke may look the same but they are worlds apart."

"Of course." Jade agreed before he went to acquire a room. "Luke fon Fabre was raised by the Duke while Asch Luza Kimlasca-Lanvaldear was raised by the King. That alone makes a huge difference in personality."

"Yeah, Luke wasn't pressured as much as Asch was when the two of them were kids. Luke was allowed to slack off because he wasn't the one that was going to be the next King. Asch is." Guy presented to the conversation.

"Exactly." Jade nodded before opening the door and letting Guy walk in with Asch on his back. "I take it you have been by their sides for a long time."

"I've been with them for about ten years. More Luke then Asch though. The _Prince_ doesn't like me much." Guy chuckled putting Asch on one of the beds. "Probably because when Luke had a choice to play with either me or Asch, Luke chose me. I never had much time to play so Luke chose me because he never knew when I would be free next."

"Interesting." Jade muttered. "What I'm more interested in is where you came from before your servitude."

"Can't say I remember." Guy shrugged. "I've got no memories past eight. Some faint stuff but nothing that really grabs me."

"I've heard you're afraid of women." Jade probed next.

"Ah…" Guy bit his lip then looked at Jade. "I'm not too fond of them not really a fear."

"I see." Jade raised his eyebrow before he made a comment about the weather.

"What are you trying to gain from asking those questions?" Guy asked nodding toward Jade.

"Trust." Jade termed. "I'd like to know what kind of people I'm traveling with."

"What about you? Where are you from?" Guy asked.

"Keterburg City." Jade answered.

"That was a quick answer…" Guy muttered to himself before sitting on the second bed. "Why don't you take a higher rank? I heard that you're Emperor Penoy's best friend so wouldn't that get you a higher rank?"

"It's troublesome to have that much power." Jade explained. "As a Colonel I only have to command a small number of people. I like smaller numbers. It makes it easier to choose less stupid people to work under my command."

"This is going to be a very vague but to the point conversation isn't it?" Guy asked earning a simple smile from the brunette. "That's what I thought." Guy sighed before falling back onto the bed. "How old are you?"

"Old…"

--

"Why do those people want me?" Luke asked himself as he faced the ocean. The day was ending slowly and he was a little angry that he could not find anything that would fit _his _taste. "Assuming he's alive." Luke muttered. He looked at the firry sunset with a slight dismay. Tear was taking him right to the castle with no stops. Luke was out of time.

"At least I'll be there on the time…though I'm sure he hasn't missed me."

-+-- +-

(**Chapter End)**

_Did that feel short to you? Well that's because it was like…six pages short of what the last chapter was. Haha, well anyway. Let's do a head count, how many of you have figured out what Luke is trying to do or/and why he wants to be back in Baticul so soon?_

_Next Chapter:_

_**I just wanted you…**_


	4. Chapter Three: I just wanted you

_Author Time:_

_I got some really great reviews recently and I'm happy with the way that those people have responded. What's more amusing is that I always thought I should get way more reviews then what I had gotten but I just realized how many people are on this site and just how little people review at all. In short I think I might actually get a good number of reviews for the number of people I'm competing with/number of people that read fictions and review. Thanks for the reviews guy and keep up the good work on your part. ^^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fan fiction. Tales of the Abyss and all characters and or items associated with it belong to Namco.**

_-+--+-_

_**Chapter Three**_

_I just wanted you…_

"_**The greatest gift a person can receive is the one thing they don't even know they want; love."**_

▲_Undineday, Lorelei Redecan 48, ND 2017_ ▼

**(Third PoV)**

Asch sat up with tired and annoyed eyes. His head, back, and chest hurt, he was in a room by himself, and he was seriously angry. The sun coming through the window was new light, not setting light which only added to his cranky annoyance. He wanted to find Luke before today, but now he would just be happy to find the lighter red head today. If he did not accomplish that goal he was going to take it out on either a monster or a certain blonde he was sure helped Jade the night before.

"Damn it." Asch muttered before he stepped out of bed. The Prince was slow for a moment trying to be careful of his wound which stung badly.

The red head lifted his shirt up to look at the cut to find new bandages around his waist. This did not surprise Asch as much as it would have if he would have been back in Baticul. "I guess I won't kill "that guy" if we don't find Luke today, I'll just hurt him." The royal muttered before he let his shirt fall.

The Prince turned to look out of the window to his left. The gold light of the sun pouring through the window reminded him of the liveliness that Luke had. The much more naïve of the red heads always wore a smile and tried his best at anything he did. Knowing that Luke always did his best made Asch happier then anyone knew, and if the ever so slightly younger of the two was upset Asch was sure to find out who was the cause and teach them a very painful lesson.

Most of the time, however, Asch was the source of Luke's sadness.

Asch had never wanted to hurt Luke but the day that he shouted at Luke was the worst day of his life. Even to this day Asch had never had a worse day. He and Luke were not to go farther then the Market Area of Baticul until they became of age at twenty, and they had to be with someone from the castle. The King placed the restrictions on the boys for protection but that only served to make Asch angry. Later that day Asch had heard Van talking about the gap between Luke and himself. Van said Asch was indeed better but he lacked a sense of self and would probably turn out to be a very dark and self-absorbed King.

Hearing what Van had to say sent Asch into a blind anger. He was sick of people assuming the worst from whatever the Prince had a hand in. He was sick of people in general so when Luke had questioned Van about weather killing someone was the right thing to do in the situation that the two had been in, Asch snapped.

"_There's no other choice!" Asch shouted. "When you're about to get killed you have to kill. Why are you so stupid that you can't understand that!?" Asch's eyes burned into Luke's causing the younger to shiver and clutch onto Van. "Next time you're in some kind of missing situation do not expect me to save you! Figure out a way to save yourself, you useless dreck!"_

After those harsh words Luke never spoke to Asch the same again. After a while it became slightly friendly, but only as friendly as they needed to be as members of the same royal family. For years Asch felt like an ass every time he insulted Luke but he could not just change the way he acted. Asch took a chance that if the Prince acted cold and unloving toward his cousin that maybe, just maybe, Luke would be better off. He would be more ready for people trying to kill him. Taking the chance of being hated forever Asch would force Luke into ridiculously difficult training sessions and teach the younger to defend himself in insane situations.

Situations that Asch hoped Luke would never have to encounter.

"Luke…"

--

Asch later in the morning arose from his room fully dressed in a long black coat with a high collar sleeveless black shirt and black slacks. He walked down the steps pausing before the last stair. Sitting at a table in the middle of the dinning room were Jade and Guy drinking coffee. A third glass sat next to Guy who looked up at Asch before pushing the glass to the empty seat to his right. Asch said nothing for a few minutes then walked to them and sat down.

"I hate you both." Asch muttered.

"I'll wait until we find Luke to say it." Guy smiled taking another drink.

"Assuming we find him today." Asch muttered before he picked up his glass.

--

"Last stop, Chesedonia! All passengers are to disembark!" called a voice over the loud speaker in Luke's room.

The red head was still groggy and half asleep when he head the announcement, so it took a few minutes for him to register what he had heard and when he finally realized what had been said his eyes grew wide before he stumbled out of bed and onto the cold metal floor below. In seconds the noble was on his feet and running to the small porthole window where he glanced out to meet eyes with the sandy grounds of the Dessert City of Chesedonia.

"No." Luke muttered before he ran to the door and ripped it open just in time to have someone knock on his head. "OW! Watch it!" he shouted before he looked at Tear.

"I think I made a mistake." She said after apologizing for hitting him on the head.

"You think!? Chesedonia is way past Baticul! How did this happen!?" Luke questioned pointing at Tear.

"I should have realized the date, on the third and seventh week of the month this ship runs to Chesedonia and not Baticul. It resupplies here and then goes back to Daath." Tear explained as the two made their way out onto the deck.

"What do we do then!?" Luke almost shouted.

"We'll have to go by foot." Tear explained taking out a map. "I don't have enough money to get us to Baticul by boat but I do have enough to rent horses." The woman said pointing at where the two were located. "We can take horses from here through the dessert and to Baticul. We can be there in three days time, does that suit your obsession of getting back home quickly?"

"No…" Luke's voice fell depressingly low. "It doesn't matter anymore; it can take three days or a month. I don't care any more." He said shaking his head. "We have to supply first right?" Tear nodded taken completely aback by the sudden change in Luke's tone. "Alright, I'm going to go look around for a little bit, I'll make sure to stick around large groups of people."

"Alright," Tear nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, the inn is over there so we'll met up there at night fall."

"Okay." The depressed noble nodded then walked off into the crowds of people. '_Looks like I didn't make it…Asch.' _

--

'_**Looks like I didn't make it…Asch.' **_The familiar voice of Luke fon Fabre echoed in Asch's mind. The Prince turned to look behind him wondering if he was just hearing things in his head. It would seem possible with the way current events were unfolding but he was not sure. '_Luke?' _he thought before shaking it off.

"Alright, we're all set so let's go. We should be in Chesedonia by noon." Guy said as he moved to mount his horse. "Asch, come on already."

"I heard you." Asch hissed glaring at Guy before he copied Guy. Jade repeated the action once more before the three of them were off again. '_I think I heard Luke.' _Asch thought to himself.

Time went by slowly as the pounding of horse hooves was the only sound made between the three men. The silence of voice was not uncomfortable; it was more like an understanding. This was one of the times that the males needed to be on guard against what ever might come weather it be monster or human.

Surprisingly though, nothing happened, nothing but a few annoying monsters attacked which was nothing to worry about. Before the group now was Chesedonia and here Asch hoped to get information about where Van or Luke was. He preferred the ladder but Van's whereabouts would do just as well.

"Let's split up." Jade commissioned. "It'll be easier to look for someone if we have all the directions covered."

"Right." Asch agreed. '_Luke.' _

--

'_**Luke.' **_

"Huh?" The lighter red head muttered looking behind him with a confused expression. He swore his name had been called but when he looked back no one was looking at him. Not anyone but a blonde haired woman with her hair put up with a clip or something of the sort. '_It couldn't have been her; she's a she…right?' _He asked himself as he was sure the voice he had heard was a male voice and not female.

Shaking of the feeling that he was being watched Luke continued to look at the different shops that were around and about. There were a lot of different item and weapon shops but nothing that struck Luke as something that would be a good gift.

"He always criticizes me, so why do I care?" Luke growled as his eyes glanced up and down the items on display. He was about to give up on the area he was in when his eyes rested on a necklace. "That's…really Asch-like." Luke muttered looking at it without touching. After a few seconds he looked up at the shop owner and asked if he could pick it up to get a good look at it.

The necklace was on a mid-length sliver chain with a sliver and ruby pendent as the decoration. The pendent had two small bat-like wings sprouting from its sides and on the back was written the Ispanian word for Life. '_Perfect!' _Luke thought happily. "Excuse me sir, how much for this?" Luke questioned eagerly.

"That one by itself is fifty-thousand Gald." The merchant said. "It is part of a pair; would you like to see the other?"

"This one is enough." Luke shook his head with a smile. "Here Fifty Thousand." He said holding out all of the money he had in his possession even if he wanted to buy the other pendent he could not afford it.

"If you insist." The owner spoke taking the money and the necklace. He placed the sliver jewelry in a black case then gave it back to Luke. "Here you are."

"Thank you!" Luke smiled before he turned to leave. He had found something that he thought Asch would like even if he did not tell Luke that he did. '_At least, I hope you'll wear it, even if it's only once.' _With that hope in mind Luke made his way to the inn to wait for Tear.

--

Half of the day had gone by the time Asch had found himself in the market area. He had already looked over half of the city and he was beginning to feel like he would never find Luke or any clues about him at this point. '_Maybe he already found a way back to Baticul.' _

His thoughts were interrupted by the shine of something out of the corner of his eye. A gold and green necklace with angel wings sat against a red velvet display. Something stirred inside of Asch and then he remembered that he had still not gotten anything for Luke. '_I guess while I'm here…' _he thought walking to the stand. This necklace had Luke written all over it. Asch was lucky that he never had to worry about what to give Luke, the lighter haired boy was usually happy with whatever he got so Asch would spend less and less time looking for a gift.

"Ah are you interested in that necklace?" the shop owner asked.

"Can I look at it?" the Prince questioned before he was given a nod of approval. "Light…" he chuckled looking at the Ispanian on the back. "How much?"

"Fifty Thousand." The owner chuckled. Asch paid the man who took the necklace in hand and placed it in a white box. As he handed it back to Asch the merchant began to smile and hum a chuckle. After Asch had put the box in his bag he raised an eye brow and asked what was so amusing. "Somehow I knew you would be back to take a look at the other, if it's a pair it is meant to be shared as a part of someone you are close to and yourself."

At those words Asch stood completely still taking a moment to confirm what he had heard. "You mean to tell me "I've" been by this shop today?" when the man agreed with the question Asch looked at the floor then back to the man. "Where did "I" go after I was done here?"

"It looked like you were on your way to the inn over there." With those words said Asch left at a sprint crashing into a few random people until he was faced with the inn. He took a moment to look in both directions before he pushed the doors opened and walked into the inn. The lower floor looked somewhat like a bar with the long bar table in the middle and round tables dotted around the room, while the upper stories of the building were the inn.

"Luke, you're blocking the door." A woman's voice spoke behind Asch causing him to turn on heel to look at the long haired brunette carrying a few bags. His green eyes locked with her visible bright blue for a few seconds before she spoke again. "You're not Luke…" she said in almost a suspicious manner. The difference between the two was hard to pick up unless you were trying to find it. Tear found that Asch's look was much more aggressive then Luke's soft gaze.

"Where is he?' Asch questioned quickly.

"Who are you?"

"Asch! He must have complained about me at some time or another." The red head growled as he gritted his teeth. This was just wasting time. He bet himself that he could knock on every door in the inn and find Luke faster then this woman could tell him where he was.

"You're his brother?" Tear asked trying to see if this really was Asch.

Asch quickly shook his head before speaking again. "His cousin, please tell me where he is." Tear said nothing for a moment before letting out a short breath. She told Asch that Luke was on the second floor in room number 211. "Thank you." He said quickly before running up the steps. Behind him Tear walked to an empty table and put the bags down. It would be best to leave Luke in the capable hands of his relative.

'_They look like twins.' _Tear thought to herself before she sat down with a sigh. "I guess I didn't need these after all."

--

"Now that I think about it…if Asch is still alive he probably didn't get me anything," Luke pouted. "He'll probably say something like, 'your gift is that your home alive,' or something jerk-like like that." The young Duke sat facing the window as the sun went down yet again. "Or he'd remind me that I was supposed to find a way on my own." he paused before smiling at the box in his hands. "Well anyway, Hap—" his word was cut off when someone started to pound on his door. He stared at the wood for a while before he slowly stood up and went to answer it.

The moment after he unlocked the door, it was nearly ripped off of its hinges from the outside. Luke meant to cast a glare at the person responsible for nearly destroying inn property, but stopped abruptly looking at the only man who had been on his mind for the last two days. "A…Asch…?

The dark red-head said nothing as he pushed his way into the room shutting and locking the door behind him. He did not want anyone walking into the room right now with what he was going to do. After he was sure the lock was secure he looked at Luke who was at a complete loss for words. The younger's expression was torn between shock, confusion, and happiness. Asch could tell that the emotion that Luke felt the most was happiness.

Luke managed to mutter Asch's name one more time before the mentioned pulled Luke into a tight embrace putting all of his worry and concern into the hug letting it melt away as he reassured himself that Luke was alright, Luke was safe.

Luke was caught completely off guard and therefore fell onto the bed that thankfully cushioned the fall that would have otherwise hurt. A few minutes passed with a confused, flushing Luke and a quiet, relieved Asch. Like most other times the two had two completely difference reactions, but this time Asch seemed to take the personality route that Luke takes while Luke traveled a new road.

"Asch…is that really you?" Luke asked his arms up over his head not sure if he should hug back or touch the older red head at all.

"Stupid…" Was the only response that Luke received as Asch made no effort to move to show his face or break his contact with the younger.

"Yep it's you." Luke sighed wearing an annoyed face before he smiled and just simply laid back in the bed. He was okay with Asch's actions at the moment. He understood what his cousin must have been through to find Luke here in such a short lapse of time.

The two stayed as they were for a long time, by the time Asch decided to finally pull away light had gone from the window and now darkness had settled in. The only light in the room was the dim glow of the half moon in the sky and the flicker of lights outside. Despite the very poor lighting conditions Luke could clearly see Asch's face in the darkness. He looked mixed between worry and seriousness, something was obviously bothering Asch.

"What happened after Van took you away?" Asch asked to the point.

"I don't really know, I started thinking about how everyone was fighting and how you were hurt and I felt that I really needed to do something. After that it's a blur until I woke up next to Tear." Luke alliterated quickly scratching the top of his head.

'_Tear must be that Magic Academy girl I talked to. Does that mean he wound up in Daath? How did he manage that, and where is Van?' _Asch ran these questions through his mind quickly before shaking them off. There would be plenty of time to ask those questions later. For now Asch was happy Luke was safe and sound. "At least you're alright…"

Luke's face perked with an interested yet confused face before his lips curled into a happy grin. "I'm happy Asch found me today." The Prince's face flushed bright red at the remark paired with the smile and found himself thanking the lousy lighting. "I thought that I was going to be too late."

"As if I would let you get away with missing today." Asch pouted folding his arms. "You better be happy I still managed to find something while I was looking for you."

"Really!? You know I found something too!" Luke exclaimed jumping to his feet quickly and walking to the dresser. "I found it today while I was in the market; I think you might actually like this one." Luke smiled picking up the back box and showing it to Asch.

"Oh really?" Asch smirked. "Then let's trade and open them at the same time." Asch said reaching for his bag to pull out the white box he had gotten. The two teens traded the boxes then opened them at the same time. A look of surprise crossed both of their features as they examined the necklaces that they received. "The same yet opposite." Asch muttered before looking at the back. "Life…"

"Light…" Luke said reading the back of his necklace. He looked to Asch with an indescribable look which caused Asch's heart to skip a beat. "Thanks Asch! Happy Birthday!"

Asch's face remained slightly surprised before he flashed Luke a grateful smile. "Happy Birthday, Luke."

--

(**Luke PoV**)

As bad as things had gotten I should count myself lucky. I'd never expected for Asch to find me today. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see him before. Never, but I could get used to being this happy. The last few days without him around at all made me realize that I don't hate him. I thought I did but I never did. I missed him. I've wanted things to return to the way they were before we got kidnapped. I've wanted that for a long time. Though, I'm not sure it will ever be the same I can hope that things will at least get easier for us.

I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to get home in time for our birthdays because I had never spent a birthday of mine without Asch there with me. We were born on the same day merely hours apart, so lot of people thought we were twins, even though we came from two completely different mothers.

Something about Asch being in Chesedonia made me happy but also confused me. When Master Van was carrying me away Asch could not get up to follow but here he was now and it took more then a day to get to Chesedonia. "Asch…How did you get here so fast?" My question was to the point.

Asch's face formed a confused expression before he shrugged slightly. "I came with Guy and the Malkuth Emperor's right hand man Jade. We rode horses for two days straight."

"So…" I paused. "Why didn't you get up after the roof got blown off?"

Asch's face became bereft of emotions at that question which caused an uncomfortable knot in my stomach. Minutes passed without a word said and I wondered what Asch had to say for it to take this long for him to say it. Usually Asch would speak his mind and explain things without restraint so whatever he had to say must be something either unbelievable or extremely harsh.

Asch opened his mouth to speak a few times but nothing came out before he let out a sigh and let his hands fall to the bed. "You wouldn't believe me." Asch predicted before he brought his right hand to his hair and messed his bangs up a bit. "I'd rather you not think that I'm trying to do something evil…"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. Something was wrong and I needed to know why Asch did not try to get up. "You must have cared about me…otherwise you wouldn't have come all this way to find me, so what stopped you from following Master Van and me?"

"Van."

"Huh?"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me. The reason why is because what I have to say you won't listen to because you believe in Van more then anyone else." Asch explained before standing up then walking to the window. "Van stabbed me before the roof was blown off."

"No…" I shook my head. "That's not true."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Asch's face held an expression like he was mad at himself. "Yell at me all you will…I know what happened." I was quiet for a long time just staring at the floor not able to fully grasp what Asch had just told me.

I could not accept that Master Van tried to kill Asch.

Then again…Maybe I could. That is if those people that claim to be working for Van are really working for him. If that is true then Master Van would be capable of hurting Asch. "Why would Master Van want me?" I voiced the question that had arisen from my thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I heard from Guy that some kind of white rainbow light shone from around the area that they had found me in." Asch said reminding me of what Tear said I had appeared from.

"Rainbow light…" I repeated after Asch. I didn't realize that the darker of the two of us had moved and now he was kneeling in front of me trying to get me to look at him. When I looked up from my lap I locked eyes with him before I smiled. "I think…I might actually have to believe you…" For a moment Asch's face twisted into a confused look before he gave me an amazing smile. I swear my heart skipped a beat at how brilliant that smile was. I felt a blush creeping up onto my face so I started thinking of things that would change the subject, or at least Asch's expression.

"Ah…" I sounded noticing something. "Where are the other two if you came with them then?"

"Ah…" Asch sounded before looking to the door. "I don't know…"

--

(Third PoV)

"Luke!" Guy said loudly walking quickly over to the twin red head's who had come down stairs. "I can't believe Asch found you! At least he's a good blood hound, huh?" Guy joked then patted Luke on the back.

"It's a good thing that we did find him today or I was going to defiantly kill you." Asch growled with his right eye twitching. At Asch's comment Guy chuckled nervously before drawing back away from Asch.

"So our mission was accomplished." Jade smiled as he joined the group of younger males. "We should head back to Baticul by ship soon."

"It looks like you'll be fine now." Tear spoke from behind Guy who in turn yelped and hid behind Jade. Tear raised an eyebrow to the blonde's actions but shook them off before she smiled at Luke.

"Yeah." Luke grinned then began introducing the others to Tear.

"I see…" Jade hummed. "So young Luke…how in the world did you get to Daath?"

Luke's face became difficult before he shrugged raising his arms in the process. "I wish I knew. I don't remember much after Master Van took me away from Asch."

"Interesting." Jade teased while putting his hands behind his back. "At any rate, we should take the chance tonight to rest, and then head back to Baticul tomorrow."

"Right!" Luke smiled brightly. "Tear you should come with! Father and Uncle will want to thank you for helping and protecting me."

Just as Tear was about to object, a door to the inn was thrown open violently before man dressed in turquoise uniforms crowded in then pointed weapons at all of the people inside the lobby. "No one move!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Jade shot the question like a poison arrow.

"All peoples in the city of Chesedonia must provide identification to determine weather they are Malkuth or Kimlascan." One of the men said with a slightly fearful tone. Jade's glare caused many of the soldiers to quiver slightly before they managed to point weapons back at us.

"Why?" Luke qesutioned stepping back a bit as Asch stepped in front of me as if he was trying to protect me.

"**Kimlasca and Malkuth have declared war against one another."**

-+--+-

_(Chapter Three End)_

_How's that for a plot twist? You think it was gonna be all happy and flowery? Hell no! I haven't even gotten started yet. I still need to write about some people dying, some people crying, and somewhere will be smut between someone and someone. lol Ah well, that was nice. A cookie to everyone who figured out that Luke wanted to get home for his birthday; to those who didn't get it you get a lump of coal. (I know it's still early for Christmas puns but I like being ahead of the curve.) Yeah….review and stuff. _

_Akari_Kaiku_

_Next Chapter:_

_**I don't want to fight…**_


	5. Chapter Four: I don't want to fight

_Author Time:_

_Thank you Sandy11-1990 for telling me about my grammatical errors. Sadly their might be more because even if I read this four or five times over I miss them. Maybe I should get a beta or something. Ah well, thanks for the reviews and watches. I'll do my best to keep things up. I'm going to start trying to update at least once a week or two weeks. Hang in there guys. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fan fiction. Tales of the Abyss and all characters and or items associated with it belong to Namco.**

_-+--+-_

_**Chapter Four**_

_I don't want to fight…_

"_**War is a cowardly escape from the problems of peace."**_

▲ _Gnomeday, Lorelei Redecan 51, ND 2017_ ▼

**(Luke PoV)**

Looking back on a few days ago I think that Asch could have acted with a little more restraint. I mean, we were in a party with Emperor Peony's best friend so we should have been fine. At least, we wouldn't be in the position we are in now. Jade told us that he could have gotten us to Grand Chokmah much more comfortably but Asch lashed out so we have to spend the trip in cuffs. Relatively speaking.

It's been three days since we learned that Malkuth and Kimlasca decided to start a war against one another. Jade told us that Malkuth is only going to war out of self-defense.

"_The front line is not likely to move but if it does it would likely be back. Since I don't see Malkuth forces retreating anytime soon the battle should stay on the Rugnica Plans." _

After Jade told us that he had to go and make a very detailed report on what he had been doing, and since then I suppose he might have been locked up because he kind of started this. If Asch had Guy had been seen running off on their own Uncle would have just thought that Asch was being difficult as usual, but that wasn't the case.

"When are we going to get to Grand Chokmah?" I voiced the questioned toward Guy who was looking out of the porthole of the land ship that we were currently traveling in. Instead of a typical cell for prisoners we had been shown to a cabin room with comfortable beds for the four of us.

"From the looks of our surroundings I'd say soon." Guy muttered trying to turn his head to get a better view of what we were heading toward. "Do you think they court-martialed Jade?"

"Maybe…" Asch mused from the crate he was sitting on as he put his chin in his hand. "He only aggravated the tensions between Malkuth and Kimlasca when he came with us without telling anyone anything." Asch explained with a flat tone. "He's known throughout the world as Emperor Peony's best friend so any motion he makes causes everyone to quickly assume that it is in the wishes of the Emperor."

"Must suck if you're trying to be an individualist and you've got the reputation of the Emperor attached to your own." I said looking around the room.

"Jade seems to handle it well enough." Guy said looking away from the window.

"Regardless of how he seems to be "handling" the responsibility of his actions, Colonel Curtiss still helped to exacerbate Kimlasca's already hostile mood. With the disappearance of the Duke's son, the King's nephew, the entirety of Kimlasca would have been looking for someone to blame and the Colonel gave them the perfect opening to blame Malkuth." Tear interjected with an aggressive tone of voice.

"Ah, come on Tear. It's not all that bad." I spoke before the door opened and Jade came in. His face was slightly bruised as if he had been hit a few times. "Colonel! What happened to you?"

"Nothing serious, and please, call me Jade." Jade said looking toward me. "Sadly the young lady over there is quite right about my position and the effect that said position has had on the current situation." Jade said remorsefully as he moved farther into the room. "At present moment, I've been viewed as a traitor and a war criminal to my country. Once we reach the capital I'll be subjected to the Military Court and likely suffer a dishonorable discharge for my actions."

"This is all my fault." I murmured quietly.

"Not at all." Jade smiled before he patted me on the head. "It was my own fault for taking the actions that I did. Now for the news about what is to happen to you." Jade directed toward Asch though I could tell he meant Guy, Tear, and me as well. "Once we reach Grand Chokmah you will have an immediate audience with his Imperial Majesty Emperor Peony the Ninth. That is where you will explain the actions you took, Prince Asch, and where you will explain what happened to you, Master Luke. Guy and Tear can be easily explained as guards. In the event that any aggressive actions are taken against you, Tear is likely to be the only one allowed to leave without harm."

"Why's that?" I questioned quickly.

"She's a part of the Magic Academy, Kimlasca and Malkuth both need the Academy to perform as a non-partial party. They are also needed to give out incantations to bring rain for crops and wards for monsters and demons." Jade explained fluidly. It was so easy for him to talk and it made me a little jealous. "Neither country would want to anger the Academy so Tear's unconditioned release is expected."

"I had no idea that the Academy was that important." I said in awe while looking over at Tear.

"Did you think I was playing around when I told you that I was busy on days that the Grand Mage would come to Baticul?" Asch snapped quickly reminding me of how mean he could be.

"I never paid attention to it!" I snapped back causing the air in the room to stiffen.

"At any rate," Guy interjected," If there is any unfriendly actions shown toward either of these two I will be forced to act. I have a duty to protect the Duke's son and as a citizen to Kimlasca I share the additional duty to protect the Prince."

"I don't need your protection." Asch growled while I made a difficult face. Neither of us liked that there was someone always trying to protect us when we did not need protecting.

"I will be forced to act as well." Tear stated from where she stood. "As a member of the Magic Academy I cannot simply stand by and watch as innocent people are harmed."

"I understand what both of you are saying but you do not need to worry. His Majesty will not harm you or think of doing so." Jade explained while pushing his glasses up his nose. "You may or may not believe me, but I know the Emperor well and I know what actions he will take regardless of the pressure put on him by his council. You need not worry about your safety unless it is by your own country's hand."

"That would never happen." Asch glared at Jade.

"You are truly one of few words." Jade stated with a smile.

"Shut up."

"We should be arriving in Grand Chokmah tomorrow. Please do me the favor of telling the Emperor that I got into a rather nasty fight with a lavender haired man in a floating chair." Jade said before he walked to one of the bunks and climbed to the top. He then pulled the blinds on the bed closed shutting himself off from other people.

"Why?" I questioned after a few seconds of quiet veiled the room.

"Just think about it Luke…" Guy spoke moving toward the Duke's son. "Jade's the Emperor's best friend, right?" I nodded my head in response to the question. "That means that Jade likely gets some special attention and privileges that no one else gets." Guy moved to sit on the bed next to me. "So when something happens that he knows he should be punished for Jade doesn't want anyone to stop him from getting the punishment that he deserves."

"That's stupid logic." Asch glared toward Jade.

"You're full of one liners today aren't you?" I asked with a slightly surprised, slightly cocky expression.

"Shut up!"

--

**(Third PoV)**

"It's almost been a week since we were home." Luke said lowly as he sat next to Asch. Light had long since faded from the window and now the only light left was light from the Magic Stone in the middle of the room, which sent out an orange glow across the wood floors of the cabin.

"It doesn't matter; we'll be home again soon." Asch muttered leaning on the wall rigidly.

"This time they might confine us to the royal courtyard." Luke suggested.

"Even worse, our homes." Asch added the idea which set them both into uncomfortable airs.

"Do you think the fighting will stop after we go home?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, but it'll brake out again the minute someone sneezes the wrong direction." Asch supposed. "The treaty that we have with Malkuth is going to be shaky until someone finds out who really attacked the castle." Luke made a sound like he understood before he put his head against the wall to look up at the Magic Stone which lit the room. "You surprised me you know." Asch said after a few minutes. Luke looked at his cousin with confused eyes before the Prince continued. "That you believed me when I told you about Van."

"I…" Luke started slowly before he paused. "I don't know when but I started thinking that Master Van was up to something bad." Luke's eyes glanced at the floor before looking back at Asch. "I think it was after he praised me after I mastered Fang Blade. It just felt wrong, like he was trying to win me over or something."

"Well…at least you thought that there might have been something wrong." Asch chuckled lightly. "Next time, you might want to follow through on that feeling."

"I guess so." Luke hummed before he yawned loudly. After which he covered his mouth with a small blush of embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Asch said with a quiet laughter behind his tone. "It's been a pretty unsettling few days, I can understand the yawn." Asch began to move so he could go to his own bed but Luke grabbed a hold of the Prince's sleeve effectively stopping the older from standing. "What's this?"

"I-I don't know." Luke admitted as he slowly let go of Asch. He had no idea why he grabbed Asch's sleeve. As he tried to figure it out the Prince sighed before he sat down next to Luke again. After a few seconds Asch shifted around a bit until his head rested on Luke's right shoulder. "Asch?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." The Prince commanded burying his face into Luke's neck.

Luke sat still for a few moments before he smiled lightly and rested his head atop Asch's. "Good night, Asch."

"Night."

--

▲ _Remday, Lorelei Redecan 52, ND 2017_ ▼

"Hey!" Guy called toward the mass of red hair he could see from across the room. After walking a little closer he realized that there were two tones of red mixed together in the flurry. "That's….interesting." he muttered after peering over to see Luke curled up against Asch while the Prince hugged Luke close.

"How sweet." Jade jabbed pushing glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Whoa!" Guy shouted jumping away from Jade who had scared him. "Where the hell did you come from!?"

"I would assume from a man and a woman." Jade explained turning to Guy while Asch began to stir. A few seconds later he sat up slowly scratching the back of his head as his green eyes glanced over at the two men.

"You're too loud." Asch growled before he let out a very small yawn. "Luke, wake up."

"Five more minutes." Luke mumbled in his sleep.

"No." Asch said sternly before he roughly shook Luke. "Its time to get up."

"Indeed it is. We're almost to Grand Chokmah now." Jade commented calmly.

"Grand…." Luke yawned as he sat up. "Chokmah?" after a few short moments the young Duke's eyes sparked up as if he remembered something that he had forgotten recently. "Oh yeah…" he looked around. '_**I must have slept really well to forget about our situation.**__' _He thought to himself.

"Oh and why's that?" Asch smirked not knowing that Luke had thought the statement and not spoke it.

"Why's what?" Luke questioned confused.

"Never mind." Asch rolled his eyes. '_We __**haven't shared a bed since we were kids…**__'_

"Why would you say that out loud!?" Luke shouted as his face began to flush brightly.

"Say what?" Asch questioned in the same tone Luke had used.

"I'm lost." Guy raised an eyebrow.

"So am I." Asch admitted before the door to the hall way opened and four guards came in before lining up in twos on each side of the door. After the short display a snow haired man with tan skin came in.

"Colonel Curtiss, it's good to see you are well." The man said saluting to Jade before standing at an aimless kind of stance. "Emperor Peony is awaiting you."

"General Fringes, I thought you would be on the front lines." Jade raised his eyebrows while looking at the light haired man before the group.

"Yes, well, with you absent from his side the Emperor asked that I remain in Grand Chokmah." Fringes explained fluidly. "I apologize for my rudeness," Fringes looked at Luke and Asch. "My name is Bridger General Aslan Fringes. May I assume that you two are Prince Asch and Master Luke?"

"That's right." Asch answered moving to stand slightly in front of Luke. "Asch Libero Kimlasca-Lanvaldear."

**((****_A/N: I made up Libero…well kind of. Libero is Latin for "to liberate" or "to set free." I thought I was a good name to give him. ))_**

"Luke fon Fabre." Luke said his name eyeing Fringes carefully.

"I see, and you two are?" Fringes asked looking to Guy then to Tear.

"Guy Cecil, I'm a servant in the Duke's manor."

"Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants, 1st Platoon, Magic Academy Intelligence Division under Magistrate Mohs."

"Grants?" Asch questioned looking at Tear. He hadn't heard Tear's full name the entire time that they had been together and now Asch was seeing reason to believe that Tear might be the enemy.

"Cecil…" Fringes spoke as he stared at Guy for a moment.

"Is there something about my name that interests you?" Guy questioned under the uncomfortable gaze of the snow haired Bridger General.

"Nothing of any immediate importance; if you would all come this way, the Emperor is waiting." Fringes stated bowing slightly as he motioned for the group to exit the room.

--

From the little that Luke could see of Grand Chokmah, it was beautiful. He would never tell Asch this but the young noble found that Grand Chokmah was a much more beautiful place then Kimlasca could ever hope to be. The buildings were built with white marble and the streets with cobble stones set in an almost artistic fashion. From every direction Luke could hear the sound of running water, and from where he could see waterfalls flowed in abundance.

"This place is beautiful." Tear spoke as the group walked.

"Indeed," Jade agreed," it's said that the architect who designed the Isle of Feres also influenced the design behind Grand Chokmah." The Colonel explained.

"I heard it becomes a fortress during war time." Asch stated looking intently at Jade.

"It does."

"Then how come we were allowed in?" Luke questioned.

"The Emperor, I would presume." Jade answered with his never fading smile.

"I have a feeling that Asch and the Emperor aren't going to get along." Luke muttered as they reached the large doors leading into the palace.

"Why's that?" Asch eyed Luke.

"From what Jade says it sounds like he might be a little eccentric."

"When did I ever say that?" Jade questioned looking surprised at Luke. Luke was about to apologize when Jade continued. "He's utterly mad. Calling him eccentric is like trying to say that the Prince was only a little worried when you vanished."

"What are you implying?" Asch shot.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"I think he means to say that Asch and the Emperor are very similar." Guy whispered to Luke.

"Then when Asch takes the throne we might go to war just because Asch doesn't like the Emperor." Luke fanned the flame.

"And he doesn't like the Emperor because he sees his own flaws in His Highness." Guy continued.

"I can hear you!" Asch shouted turning on them.

"Stop." One of the soldiers said stopping the guard. "This is as far as the guard is ordered to go. We've also been ordered to return the captives weapons to them."

"Why?" Asch questioned as the guard dispersed and they were given back their weapons.

"A show of good faith I would assume. His Majesty does the most peculiar things." Jade said with a shrug. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Asch nodded before Jade lead the way into the meeting room. "Luke, let me do the talking don't worry about anything."

"But—" Asch cut off the younger one with a shake of his head. "Fine." Luke huffed folding his arms.

After he was sure that Luke would trust him, Asch led the rest of the group into the throne room. Luke found himself admiring the beauty of the throne room now. Much like the buildings outside the throne room was built with white marble that shone brightly from the ceiling to the floor. A long blue rug paved the way to where Emperor Peony sat with an empty chair to his right and a large window behind him. Outside the said window a stunning waterfall fell filling the room with the powerful sounds of the liquid falling into the ocean water below.

"Welcome!" the blonde man sitting at the throne said mentioning the group to step forward. "Welcome to Grand Chokmah, I'm sorry for the way you've been brought here but certain actions had to be taken. You know, the whole confidence of the people thing." Peony said waving a hand about. "How was your trip? I hope that they did not treat you ill."

"Not at all. I was truthfully surprised at the level of comfort provided to us." Asch spoke in a stiff and respectful way.

"That's good." Peony nodded looking to Jade. His Majesty's face became difficult to describe before he looked thoroughly annoyed. "You know, the only thing you have going for you is your face, so getting banged up isn't helping you."

"I'm sorry." Jade said in an uninterested tone before he bowed.

"Ah well, you're not gonna tell me who really hit you so I won't press the matter. Anyway," Peony turned his attention back to the twin red heads. "So one of you is the Prince and one of you is Duke Fabre's son." He mused for a moment as he carefully looked from one to the other. "Luke, I had heard you went missing after the attack on the castle, where did you go exactly?"

Luke opened his mouth to talk but Asch interjected quickly. "Daath."

"I thought Luke would be the one wearing white." Peony mentioned raising an eyebrow to Asch.

"It's not important is it? An answer is an answer." Asch provided.

"True." Peony smiled a little. "Well, I can already gather to assume that the whole reason that you three left Kimlasca the way you did was to look for Luke." After a nod he continued. "Then after arriving in Daath Luke met this young woman here." Peony mentioned Tear who agreed to his guess.

"I apologize that this war has even started." Asch bowed lowly. Luke looked startled for a moment before he followed suit Guy imitating the motion shortly after. "Had I not left when I did this would have not broken out."

"That's fine. I believe that this would have happened regardless." Peony considered. "No one knows who the men in black armor are, or where they come from so it's easy for one powerful county to finger another as the culprit. War is simply an escape from peace."

"It's still something I could have prevented if I had been more rational." Asch insisted. "My father is sometimes easily swayed by his advisors so without me to make the obvious points my father gave into the idea of war."

"You don't have to be so humble, or formal." Peony chuckled. "It's not good to have a stiff neck." Luke stifled a laugh at those words trying his very best to not blurt out that he agreed. "See he's got the right idea. Listen, this is indeed a time of war and not a safe time for any one. Even now it may be dangerous to have brought you all here, but I needed to ask just one question."

"Please make this something serious." Jade sighed pushing his glasses up.

"It is," Peony chuckled lightly. "Have any of you heard of the 'Controlled Prophecy?'"

"That what?" Luke asked before Asch shot a glare back at him.

"The Controlled Prophecy is supposedly a foresight of the coming of the end of the world." Tear explained. "The Academy is said to have it in their possession and that it makes decisions about important mattered based on what the Prophecy says."

"That's right." Peony nodded.

"I've heard a lot of different things about it." Guy spoke up. "Like, technology is fine as long as religion is tied into its creation. That's why the Academy helps the Tech. cities like Belkend and Sheridan. They get to advance in technology and the Academy gets more believers. I would have been a researcher if it didn't involve swearing my life to the Academy."

"Kinda hard to see you in a lab coat." Luke said looking at Guy strangely who laughed.

"Why do you want to know if we've heard of it?" Asch questioned his tension slowly easing away.

"Well," Peony hummed. "Those men that attacked the castle were saying something about a 'Prophecy' so I took a guess that they might have been talking about the Controlled Prophecy."

"What did they say?" Luke asked.

"It was a little hard to hear because of that lovely fireworks show but it sounded like they were looking for you or the Prince here." Peony explained before he stood and walked toward them. "You two need to be as careful as possible and get home as quickly as possible."

"We already knew that." Asch said after Peony stopped in front of him.

"But you didn't know why people were after you." Peony winked. "Knowing the motive behind the enemy attacks makes it easier to fight back."

"We don't really have information. All you told us was something about the Controlled Prophecy." Luke said looking up a little to meet eye to eye with the Emperor.

"Sometimes that little bit of information can make a difference." Peony said in a soft voice. "At any rate, you can rest here for tonight. I'll prepare a way for you to get home for the morning, Jade." Peony looked to his friend. "You'll be accompanying these people back to Baticul. This was mostly your fault."

"Understood, Your Highness." Jade bowed making Peony cringe.

"Creepy isn't he?" Peony smiled to Luke.

"Just a little maybe." The young noble snickered. He felt lax and clam when talking to Emperor Peony. For some reason he just felt that he could be who ever and what ever he wanted to be when in the presence of this man. Though he seemed a little odd and was probably a bit of a wishful thinker, Peony radiated confidence that Luke felt he lacked. "Thank you very much Emperor Peony." The red head bowed.

"No problem." Peony's soft smile stayed as such. "Would you like a room in the castle or the inn? I don't blame you if you take up the offer of the inn."

"Then why ask?" Asch asked dryly. The Prince didn't like this man. Just as predicted, but it wasn't because he was similar to Asch, it was because Peony seemed to have Luke's trust completely.

"It's good manners." Peony shrugged. "So, it's the inn then? I'll get the rooms prepared for you. Please enjoy the sights of Grand Chokmah."

"What if we just leave?" Asch questioned.

"Then that's what you wanted to do. I wouldn't fault you." Peony answered looking to the Prince. "It's your decision."

--

"Asch!" Luke called as his cousin walked full steam out of the city gates and toward Theor Forest. "What are you doing!?"

"Leaving." Asch said flat out stopping to look back at Luke who had stopped a little ways off of the cobble stone road. "Come on." He motioned Luke to follow.

Luke stood staring at Asch for a few minutes. He didn't understand why Asch wanted to leave so badly. After their meeting with the Emperor Asch seemed angry and wanted to leave as soon as he could. Jade, Guy, and Tear had left to go gather supplies for the next so it was just the two red heads and Luke didn't like that. He had grown attached to the party as a whole and there was no way he was going anywhere until everyone was back together.

That's what Luke would have liked anyway. He had always followed Asch no matter where they went as children. Sure for a few years they had been on bad terms but Luke could still remember how obediently he would follow the prince. Asch called for Luke to come once more but Luke's vision shifted from his cousin to the ground. "No." he mumbled.

"What?"

"NO!" Luke shouted, startling Asch. "I won't go with you Asch, we should wait until tomorrow, or at least until the others come back!"

"Luke…" Asch was surprised that Luke had told him no. He never had heard that sort of determination in Luke's voice and that seemed to be enough for Asch. "Fine." He said looking toward the woods. "We'll wait."

"We will?"

"I have to ask that old man a few questions before we set off anyway."

"Thanks Asch."

"Shut up."

--+--+--

(Chapter Four End)

_Ugh, I just don't think this chapter turned out so well. The ending was kind of rushed because I felt like I lost touch with the writing. (It didn't help that last time I had written I was in the middle of a sentence.) Well, I'll try to get started on the next chapter soon. I'm also going to start a series of one shots based on a One-Hundred theme challenge I found. Because I'm starting it now I'll probably have a lot of Abyss related fictions. So yeah, wait around for that. Thanks._

_Akari_Kaiku_


End file.
